Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $15\dfrac{2}{12}-12\dfrac{1}{12} = {?}$
Explanation: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {15} + {\dfrac{2}{12}} - {12} - {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {15} - {12} + {\dfrac{2}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{2}{12}} - {\dfrac{1}{12}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{1}{12}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{1}{12}$